Going Home
by Rosa D'inverno
Summary: A spin-off from my other story Tulips of Fortuity. It's a stand-alone: Fuji-OC.


Disclaimer- Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me, and neither does Michael Buble's song, "Home."

A/N- I was just listening to my iTunes when this song came to mind, and as the music and lyrics washed over me, I just felt inspired to write this ficlet out. It's nothing much, but for me, it's enough for now=)

oh, and reviews would be loved:)

* * *

It is the 7th of July today. He missed celebrating her birthday with her for the past four years. He's not about to do so again this time round.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home_

Two years in Paris, France, in the country and capital of where most people term as the city of love. And yet, the love he seeks cannot be found here. Sure, he is half-way to fulfilling his dreams, he has performed well during his time at the prestigious Arts Academy in Paris, but the longing, the wanting to be able to finally go home has been a constant burden on his heart. The brilliant, sunny days here just cannot compare with the warmth he receives just seeing her smile. The grandeur of the country is over-shadowed by his longing to share it with her. Each time he is taken away by the sights he sees, he wishes she is there also, to share in the beautiful moments with him.

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I just wanna go home  
Oh I miss you, you know_

As he stands here, in the midst of the crowd, with his camera held up high in his hands, as he proceeds to snap a picture filled with the bright lights of the town's square, and as he views the people walking before him, passing by him, he wishes for a moment, prays for a miracle that he may somehow see her face in the crowd. Each time he sees a brunette, he'll look out for her features on their faces, trying to pretend that she's right there with him also. But it just isn't the same. He has lost count already of the number of the many cities and places in the world that he has been to for the past two years traveling on the road after his graduation. He has been to an immeasurable number of places, but there's only one place where he truly hopes to be; just right by her side. He misses her, much more than he has ever imagined a person like him could. He had always thought of himself as the carefree one, the one who isn't tied down to anything or anyone, able and willing to fly wherever he wants to, whenever he chooses to. But as more time passes, the more he understands that she has never been one to control him. The ribbon that ties them both together doesn't have an end, she understands him enough to know that she cannot and will not keep him from what his heart desires to accomplish. But right now, he just wants to retrace his steps back to the start of the ribbon, back to her.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

The last letter he sent to her was a postcard from a small province in Italy. He has written many more notes, messages and cards. But he didn't have the courage to post any of them. For what could he have said? That he misses her, and that he asks for her forgiveness for leaving her behind? He knows she's waiting for him; waiting for him to come back home to her. And each time he sees the words that he has written, he knows the words are just not enough, he feels that she deserves much more than just the mere lines on the pages. He's never been one with words, but the times when he just wanted to tell her of his love for her, he knows he cannot do so just by scribbling the words on a card. He wants to say the words in her presence, he wants to hold her in his arms and tell her what she means to him.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not come along with me  
That this is not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

_  
_He recalls leaving her just when everything was going right. As he left her at the airport, he knew clearly that both of them understood why he had to leave. This is his dream, and they both know that it is something he has to do, even if he has to do it alone; he will achieve his dreams of capturing the world through the lens of his camera. And for her, she believed in him. She has always done so, and she will always continue to believe in him. Sometimes, he wonders if he did the right thing. The pangs of longing, the slight regret…he wonders if he ever has a second chance in life, would he do the same and leave. As he thinks of how she was willing to let him go, and of how much she believes in him, he realizes that yes, he would do the same thing again. Now, it's not just his dream anymore, it has become _their_ dream. And he knows that at the end of it all, when he sees her face again, they will remember only the good, and the period of absence will be a motivation for them in treasuring their relationship more. The distance didn't separate them; it only served in bringing them closer.

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I gotta go home  
Let me go home_

_It'll all be all right  
I'll be home tonight  
I'm coming back home_

He is done here. He has achieved what he set out to do. He has experienced the beauty of life in where he has been to. But now, it's time to go home. He will miss the summer days and the winter days in the many parts of the world, he will miss the revelation he gets when embarking on a new place and journey, but he knows the fond memories with be enough. Besides, he knows that he will return to those places, just not alone the next time round. And as he walks in through the glass doors of London's well-known Heathrow Airport to check in, he feels this sense of peace and joy within him. For once, he's certain of the fact, that now, it's going to be alright, for you see, he's finally going home. Home to where he belongs.

_

* * *

_


End file.
